Her Wedding
by Ldylaura2828
Summary: Written over the summer before the season 3 premiere. Even though it doesn't flow with the current story...I can't let reality impact JAM! Enjoy!


Her Wedding

With few exceptions, all little girls dream of their weddings. They dream of the dress, the service, the reception but most of all they dream of their future husbands. Pam thought long and hard about the details of her wedding. Most of the details were finalized by the time she was 11 years old, all she needed was the groom.

Pam was staring into her eyes, that were reflected in the mirror of the bridal room. She had been sitting there in her lovely discounted bridal dress, looking much like white spun candy cotton, for the better part of an hour. She barely recognized herself. Pam was every inch the bride she anticipated she would be at age 11 but something wasn't right. It was all completely the way she planned it all those years ago. Of course, there was some corner cutting but the most of the important things were in place.

A knock on the door startled her enough to make her jump. Pam's mom poked her head in, "We are almost ready for you, baby." Her mom looked her and smiled her approval until she looked into Pam's eyes. The sadness there made her hurt for her little girl. Her smile turned into a little frown and she opened her mouth to say something but just as quickly shut it. She talked to Pam until she was blue in the face. Her daughter was stubborn beyond reason. After all Pam was right, it was her life and her decision. There had been nothing she could say that would change that, so she would hold her peace. She quietly shut the door and prayed for a miracle.

Pam tried to brush her feelings off as cold feet. She could do this. She just needed to walk down the aisle and say I do. It was easy. She just couldn't let her mind wander where it shouldn't. It didn't matter that all of her friend's were able to attend. It didn't matter that her best friend scheduled his trip the same time as her wedding. It was probably better because getting married in front of Jim...well, that would have been more difficult.

Telling herself not to let her mind wander didn't always work. _Don't think about what might have been, what could have been...what should have been. He is leaving Scranton. He didn't really love you. Yes, he did! And I love him. No, you are marrying Roy. It is the sensible thing to do. You promised you would. Just because Jim kissed me and I kissed him back..._

Pam was some far into her head, another knock on the door had her jumping out of her skin. _Okay, time to do this. You can do this._ "Kelly? What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking to see how you were doing?" Kelly looking at her with a worried look.

"I'm fine." Pam told her rather confused by her appearance.

"Good. I just didn't know how you would take the news. But it looks like you're fine so I should go sit down. The flowers...wow I am like I love those flowers..."

"What news?" Pam cutting her off.

"About Jim being at the hospital, but I guess you are fine with it so I am going to sit down. I am here with Ryan. He looks so good. He told me..."

Pam heart was in her throat. "Hospital? What hospital?" The room seemed void of air.

"Oh a Scranton Memorial." Kelly responded quickly. "Hey, do you need some water, you don't look good. I knew this one bride who passed out and hit her head. Right at the church, she just passed right out. I couldn't believe it. Why are you crying? You are going to ruin your make-up. Hey where are you going?"

Pam was heading towards the door before she realized it. She stopped at the door to quickly give Kelly an assignment. "Tell Roy," _Tell Roy what? _"Tell Roy, I can't..." That was all she could come up with before she was at a full run as she took the stairs two at a time. Kelly went to the side door and watched her sprint as the side church lot. Pam stopped briefly to kick off her shoes and continued her mad dash to her car. Kelly smiled as she waved to the disappearing vehicle.

Pam almost went through a red light as she realized she was driving dangerously. Pam tried to calm her self down. She wiped her tears away, she needed to arrive at the hospital as quickly as possible and in one piece. _May be it wasn't that bad. _She grabbed her cell phone and dialed information. Once she got through to patient information, she found that James Halpert was in critical condition. _Oh, God what if I am too late! _She tried not to think the worse but it was impossible.

She arrived at the hospital and jumped out of her car. The harsh voice of the security guard was the only thing that stopped her mad dash. "You can't park there, miss."

Pam looked at the bulking figure, she hadn't even seen before he spoke. "I have to..." Tears rolled down her face.

The security guard melted. He nodded. "The keys will be at the front desk, miss." He wasn't sure if his words reached her because she was running at a good clip. Shaking his head, he went to park her car.

Pam reached the information desk without any breath to spare. "Jim Halpert." She tried not to gasp.

The older woman smiled and said "612." She looked at Pam's wedding dress and frowned in confusion. She did her duty even though she didn't want to upset this young woman anymore. She told her gently that, "He is in critical care so I am afraid it is for family only."

Pam nodded. "I am family." Off she went again. Pam may have heard "Don't run in the hospital" but she couldn't be sure. She tapped the up button on the elevator and just about flew into it as the doors opened. Pam quickly hit the sixth floor button and the elevator ascended much to slowly for her taste. When the doors opened she was out and searching the hall for 612.

The numbers were a bit blurry because tears were streaming down her face as she ran. Finally 611 one more room and she could see Jim. She didn't know if he was awake but at least she could be with him. She just had to be with him. Pam didn't see the obstacle in front of her and when she hit the floor she was utterly shocked.

"Pam, are you okay?" Jim asked completely surprised to see her on the floor bare footed in the hospital wearing scans of white fluff.

"Jim?" She landed hard on her backside and the dress gave her a little padding to soften her landing. Pam looked up at the most wonderful site she had ever seen. "Jim! You are aright! Jim!"

"Pam." Jim was concerned because he just realized she was crying. Something probably happened at the church. May be Roy didn't show up. What an ass! "Pam, what are you doing here?"

Pam couldn't seem to answer she just kept saying his name and crying. She was sitting on the floor of a hospital on her wedding day sobbing at the sight of Jim and she couldn't have been happier. Jim didn't know what else to do so he scooped her up and carried her to the lounge. She wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Luckily, it was empty as it usually was on this floor. Jim sat down and simply held Pam on his lap. Pam continued to sob for a bit. When she seemed to be calming down, he reached over for the box of tissues. She took several pink tissues and blew her nose. When her eyes were almost dry, she looked at him and hugged him close.

Jim was completely confused but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He held her close and gently rubbed her back. Finally, he had to ask. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere, right now?" He couldn't bring himself to talk about her wedding directly.

She shook her head yes and then shrugged. His arms tighten around her waist.

"What happened?" Jim needed to know.

"Kelly said you were in the hospital. I thought..." Her voice trailed off as her bottom lip started to quiver. "I thought you were..." The tears flowed down her face. She looked so sad and terribly scared. "I called the hospital and they said critical condition...I, well I..."

"It's okay Pam. It's okay." Jim wanted to stop her tears and comfort her. He tried not to read anything into the fact that she blew off her wedding for him. They were best friends and the thought of losing a best friend is scary. "It's okay. My dad is doing fine now but he had a heart attack 3 days ago. He needed bi-pass surgery and with some exercise he should be just fine. They are going to move him downstairs later today."

Pam was sniffling. She was searching for something to say. "I am glad he's going to be okay." Pam realized she was still perched upon his lap. She should probably get off but she couldn't quite bring herself to let go of him. "I guess, I should, um go..." She so did not want to go.

Jim did not loosen his hold on her. "I am sorry I made you miss your wedding." He tried to sound sincere but he failed miserably.

Pam cracked a smile and elbowed him. "You are not."

Jim crocked his head to the side. "True." But then he got serious. "What are you going to do?" Meaning are you going to marry the idiot?

"I hadn't thought about it. I thought you were, you know..." She looked a bit lost. "I guess you should get back to you dad."

"So I guess you just postponed things?" Jim's voice cracked a little with emotion. His heart was being crushed.

Pam immediately shook her head. "No."

"Huh?" Jim couldn't form a whole sentence.

"When I told you I can't it was because I was afraid. Today, I told Kelly to tell Roy that I can't and I meant it." Pam felt like she was finally on the right track. "I can't marry someone when I love someone else." Jim's world was swirling.

"Pam?" He couldn't ask her. She had to tell him.

"I love you. I think I always have and I tried not to but I couldn't help it." Pam was thrilled to hear his feelings haven't changed for her.

"Pam, come home with me. I was heading out for the night when I bumped into you." He smiled as she giggled at his chosen phrase. He stood up holding her in his arms. "No shoes, huh?" Jim loved the excuse not to set her down.

"I kicked them off running from the church." Pam realized she was shoeless for the first time. It didn't matter. Nothing but Jim mattered. Jim walked back from where he knocked her over. "Where are you going?"

"I just want to say good night to my parents." Jim had long legs and they were almost there.

"Jim, put me down." Pam started to squirm in his arms to no avail.

He wasn't letting her out of his arms. "No."

"Come on, please put me down. This is silly. I don't want to meet your parents being carried and in a wedding dress!" She was really putting effort into breaking free.

Jim looked at her and grinned at her fiestiness. He shook his head and entered his dad's room. His father looked well for someone recovering from surgery and his mom looked a bit tired but happy. His parents had been quietly talking when they entered. Their mouths dropped open a bit seeing their son carrying a bride across the threshold of the hospital room.

"Jimmy boy, I didn't think you were gone long enough to get married." His father had cracked himself up.

His mom rolled her eyes and mouthed "The medications." She wanted to explain her husband's little outburst.

Jim just stood there smiling holding a blushing Pam. He didn't have to say anything. His parents knew how much he loved Pam and how it was her wedding day. Nothing seemed to ease Jim's pain, these past few months.

Jim's dad spoke first. "So Pam, where's your shoes?"

Pam opened her mouth to answer then clamped it shut. She directed her question to Jim. "Um, how does he know who I am?"

Jim looked a little sheepish when his father chimed in. "We know all about you young lady. You didn't marry that dolt, did you?" Mr. Halpert wanted some clarification.

Jim squeezed her close unsure of her reaction. She raised an eyebrow at Jim then responded to his father. "No, sir."

"Good. That's good. That would have ruined our boy." Jim's mother's smile brighten further at this news. "Do you love him, Ms. Beesley?"

Jim protested. "Dad!"

Pam met his father's eyes and smiled. "Yes, sir I do."

Jim's heart fluttered. She told him and now she was telling the world. This was real! He could actually believe it was reality and not a dream. Jim placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Jim's mom hadn't spoken to Pam but had smiled at her warmly. "Jim, why don't you get some rest." She winked her eye to ensure her son, she wasn't recommending rest for him just some privacy for them.

Jim blushed a bit and Pam pinken again. His father asked one more question. "So Pam, where are your shoes?"

Pam shrugged because she wasn't quite sure.

"Well, you might want to look under Jim's bed. If you don't find them there today, hopefully they will be there soon." Father cracked himself back up with his own witty humor.

"Thanks, dad. This is far too many details." He shook his head and laughed a bit. Jim was a tad embarrassed for his parents to know what he was hoping to do tonight but he would definitely get over it. "I will be back tomorrow. Take care."

His mom reassured Jim. "Your father is fine. Why don't you sleep in." Another wink was given to the couple.

Jim gave up pretending and nodded in agreement. He loved his parents and he was holding Pam in his arms. If he had his way, he would be holding her in bed very soon. Pam waved as they left.

He smiled down at her. "That wasn't awkward at all."

Pam giggled. "Well, you should have put me down." But she was glad he didn't.

Chapter 2

The ride to his home was quiet. They were both lost in their own thoughts. Neither would have known what to say. Once they were in the house the silence became very loud.

Jim broke it. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Trying to ply me with liquor? Pam quipped back at Jim trying to lighten the mood.

"We don't have to do this." Jim wanted to reassure her. He didn't expect anything. He hoped, wanted and dreamed about what would take place next but he could wait.

"Do what?" She was trying to be difficult on purpose. Pam needed to fall back on their banter to feel safe.

"This." Jim lips descended on hers to claim them. His tongue teased her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to him. The kiss turned to fire instantly. They both moaned in pleasure as they kissed. Pam's hands started roaming over his chest. She tried to unbutton his shirt but lacked the coordination. Pam simply reached up and torn the shirt open. That one move was the sexiest thing anyone had ever done to him. No one had ever ripped his clothing off before. He didn't care that his little pearlized buttons pinged around the floor and the shirt was destroyed. She wanted him and that's all that seemed to matter to him.

"Pam?" It was a question and a statement all in one. He wanted and needed her desperately. But he didn't want her to feel pressured so with her name he asked.

She responded in kind. "Jim!" It was the answer he was hoping for. Without further ado, he scooped her back up and carried her upstairs. He kicked his door shut before laying her on the bed.

They made out like teenagers for a little while until they couldn't bare it. Pam's dress was off and on the floor. Her sexy bridal undergarments were doing their best to add to his almost total loss of control. Jim had his boxers on and nothing else. Panting and breathless, they could no longer wait. She pushed down his boxers and he was pretty sure she gasped a little. He blushed but he was quite pleased he more than measured up. Jim made quick work of the wisps of glossmar and lace, she had wore for another man. The fact may have stung a little but he knew it wouldn't bother him soon.

As Pam looked up at Jim she realized just how tall he was. Her hands skimmed over his back and rested on his ass. Their eyes locked and for one more breathless moment they waited before forever was theirs. Jim moved and slid into her soft heated wetness. He bit back a moan at her tightness squeezing him as he pushed his way into her. He may have been concerned but her moan was one of pure pleasure. Jim tried to go slow and to take his time but Pam refused to wait. Her heels dug into his ass and she began moving under him. He had no choice but to follow the rhythm she set. He plunged in and out of her as she moaned and wiggled under him. A cry tore from her as he felt her muscles milking him. "Oh, Oh, Jim Yes! Please Jim! Yes!" Her eyes were squeezed shut as she came for him. He had dreamed about this moment forever. It felt so good to give her pleasure. It felt like a miracle. She was so beautiful and he was inside of her. It seemed beyond orgasm for Jim.

When her eyes opened, he was as shocked as she was that he hadn't cum with her. She looked up at him questioningly and looked a little worried that may be she had done something wrong. He smiled to reassure her. "Hey." His voice a little rough with emotion.

"You didn't..." Her voice faded. "Um, did I..." Couldn't finish asking if she did anything wrong because Jim was teasing her.

Jim laughed and pretended she was asking a question. "You certainly did." Jim couldn't help but to be a bit proud as he looked down at her smiling face. He slowly pulled out of her and moved forward yet again.

She giggled at his tease but as he moved the giggle turned into a groan. "Yeah, Jim." Pam's encouragement was more than he needed. Her body was responding to his as if they had been lovers for years. In their minds they probably had been but the reality of it was so much better. If she had two working brain cells, she would have been surprised to be so close to orgasm yet again. Jim just watched her beautiful face and when she held her body stiff he knew she was close. Pam began panting. He knew by instinct alone what she needed. Jim could do nothing but give her what she needed. He drove her over into bliss. When Pam shouted his name, he answered with hers as he joined her in heaven.

They stayed connected for as long as they could. Sparks of pleasure still coursed through their bodies as they held each other. Finally, Jim rolled off of her and held her like a treasure just drinking her in. He loved that he had made her cum.

She looked at him with eyes full of love and said "Wow." There was nothing else that could describe what had just happened. It was magic. They chemistry they had felt for three years exploded.

His mouth curved up in a smile. "Yeah, wow!"

"I never have..." Pam admitted.

"Me, either..." Jim concurred.

"It was..." Pam couldn't articulate the words and she knew with Jim she really didn't have to.

"Definitely." Jim was in complete agreement as usual with everything she was feeling and saying.

He cuddled her close until they fell asleep. Although they woke up several times during the next day and half, similar conversations were had in between gasps, moans and orgasms.

There was no question what the next step was for either of them. Roy took it better than Pam expected which lead her to believe he was relieved not to be getting married. She moved out on Monday and moved directly in with Jim. Pam didn't need to have time alone, she had been alone the better part of ten years. She craved Jim and he was thrilled to have every spare moment with her. They talked about marriage and children. On Valentine's Day, Jim proposed at a lovely French restaurant. They had a blast planning their wedding and the wedding was small and very sweet. Everyone was happy to share their day with them. Life wasn't always happy for Pam and Jim. There were fights, a miscarriage, job stresses, college courses and day to day struggles. But they always turned to their best friend to get love and support and were never disappointed. Pam knew a bad day with Jim was better than the best day with Roy.


End file.
